9 meses
by Eiri
Summary: Tatsuha y Ryuichi tendrán un bebé. NUEVO CAPITULO. QUINTO MES! PERDÓN POR HABER OLVIDADO ESTE FIC!
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: 12 meses Clasificación: PG-13 Categoría: Humor + Romance Parejas: Tatsuha + Ryuichi, Eiri + Shuichi Sumario: Tatsuha y Ryuichi tendrán un bebé! Advertencia: Yaoi. Referencia sexual. Hombre embarazado. Disclaimer: Gravitation le pertenece a Maki Murakami. Palabras: 1005  
  
Era una noche lluviosa perfecta para ver películas de terror, Tatsuha y Ryuichi cumplían un año de vivir juntos precisamente esa noche. El pobre de Ryu estaba aterrado por la película que Tatsuha había rentado.  
  
Ryu: Ta-chan, ya no quiero ver esa película, me da miedo na no da! -dijo casi llorando. Tatsuha: pero si acaba de empezar! Ryu: Si la quitas te doy un beso na no da! Tatsuha: Solo un beso? -dijo guiñando un ojo Ryu se acercó a Tatsuha y comenzó a besarlo, Tatsuha por su lado desabrocho la camisa de Ryu y besaba su pecho, ambos quedaron desnudos y teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida.  
  
1 mes después.  
  
Ryu se levanta corriendo a las 4AM hacia el baño, el día anterior había estado vomitando cada cosa que comía y tal parece que ese día sería igual.  
  
Tatsuha: Ryu te sientes bien? -dijo detrás de la puerta del baño, estaba en realidad preocupado por el, se veía muy pálido. Ryu: Nooo! Me siento mal y tengo la pancita inflamada na no da! =( Tatsuha: creo que mejor vamos a emergencias. Ryu: Nooo! A Ryu-chan le dan miedo los doctores! Tatsuha: Si vas con el Doctor te llevaré al parque y compraré nieve para ti y Kuma Ryu abrió la puerta del baño y se tiró sobre Tatsuha. Ryu: Lo prometes na no da? Tatsuha: Lo prometo; ahora vamos.  
  
Ambos se subieron al carro de Tatsuha y se dirigieron al hospital aunque claro Ryu intentó convencer a Tatsuha de que ya se sentía mejor y que regresaran a casa pero apenas termino de decirlo las nauseas regresaron y tuvieron que hacer una parada para que el pobre de Ryu vaciara una vez mas su barriguita.  
  
En el hospital:  
  
Ryu se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Tatsuha, después de todo no había dormido nada por las nauseas.  
  
Tatsuha: Doctor, que tiene Ryuichi? Dr: Según las pruebas que acabamos de hacer el Sr. Sakuma-sama tiene un mes de embarazo, felicidades!, aquí tiene este folleto.  
  
Tatsuha tomó el folleto y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos."Ahora que serán padres". Estaba tan impresionado que comenzó a temblar lo que provoco que Ryuichi se despertará y viera el folleto.  
  
Ryu: Qué significa eso de "ahora que serán padres" na no da? Dr: Sr. Sakuma-sama, usted esta esperando un bebé, lo felicito, recuerde venir cada mes a revisar como va el progreso de su embarazo. Ryu: O.O Tatsuha abrazó a Ryuichi que parecía que iba a desmayarse. Ryu: Nani? O.o Tatsuha: No te preocupes amor. Ryu: Pe.pero. Tatsuha: Ven, mejor regresemos a casa. Ryu: Esta bien. Tatsuha: Gracias Doctor. Dr: de nada y una vez más felicidades a ambos.  
  
En casa de la feliz pareja:  
  
Ryu: No puedo creerlo! Tengo un bebé en mi pancita ^_^ -dijo Ryu totalmente emocionado. Tatsuha: Ryu, pensé que te estabas cuidando! Ryu: No quieres al bebé? = ( Tatsuha: Claro que si mi amor, solo que siento que debimos haberlo hablado si querías embarazarte. Ryu: yo no planeé esto, estoy tan sorprendido como tu na no da, pero si no estas de acuerdo yo no te detengo, puedes irte cuando quieras -dijo llorando y abrazando su pancita (N del A. Pobre Ryu-chan!) Tatsuha: Claro que no me iré, te amo y al bebé también. No te preocupes. -lo besó y le dio un abrazo - Te amo Ryu, no lo olvides. Ryu: Yo también na no da! No puedo esperar para decirles a todos. Tatsuha: Igual yo, pero ahora son las 7AM y necesitamos dormir un poco.  
  
6PM. Casa de Shuichi y Eiri.  
  
Ryu: Hola Shu-chan! Adivina que? Tengo un bebé en mi pancita! Ta-chan y yo seremos padres! Shuichi: Nani? Pero yo tengo tres años viviendo con Yuki y no hemos podido tener hijos! Tatsuha: Mala suerte Shuichi, tal vez aniki no puede tener hijos. Eiri: Urasai! Shuichi: Tranquilo Yuki, aunque no puedas tener hijos, de todas formas te amo. Eiri: Pero si puedo! Shuichi: Tal vez debemos intentarlo más. Eiri: se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su habitación Shuichi: Yuki, a donde vas? Eiri: Yo ni siquiera quiero un bebé, ya estas metiéndome ideas en la cabeza, me largo!. Shuichi: Yuuuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! -sale corriendo hacia Eiri. Tatsuha: Ryu, mejor vamonos, tenemos que ir con Mika y Tohma. Ryu: se me ocurrió una idea, llamaré a todos nuestros demás amigos y los citare en casa, me estoy sintiendo un poco cansado y las nauseas están regresando. =S Tatsuha: Esta bien.  
  
8:30PM, residencia Sakuma. En la sala están reunidos Mika, Noriko, Tohma, K, Suguru, Hiro y Nakano (el en realidad solo persiguió a Tohma.)  
  
Tatsuha: que bueno que todos pudieron venir, esto es muy importante para Ryuichi y para mi. Ryu: Gracias por venir na no da! -dijo moviendo una manita de Kumagoro para que saludara. Tohma: Me gustaría que nos dijeran para que estamos aquí, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo una junta mañana temprano y tengo que dormir. Tatsuha: Esta bien, Ryu, te sedo el honor. Ryu: Estoy embarazado na no da!  
  
Tohma: Nani? Mika: Felicidades! Noriko: Tatsuha, te mataré si haces sufrir a Ryu-chan en su embarazo! K: Excellent! Le regalaré un arma en su primer cumpleaños. mmm, pero primero necesito conseguir un permiso falso para bebés. Hiro: de seguro Shuichi se puso muy celoso y ahora querrá mas que nunca tener un bebé con Yuki-san. Suguru: Pues en realidad no es de mi incumbencia. Nakano: -el no dijo nada, solo se desmayo porque siempre se desmaya.  
  
Fin del capitulo 1  
  
Nota de la autora: Como han de imaginarse este fic tendrá al menos 12 capítulos, así que esperen una historia larga, espero no aburril@s. Por favor manden sus reviews, se acepta de todo, desde comentarios hasta críticas constructivas y las destructivas también.  
  
Thanks!,  
  
Danielle 


	2. Segundo mes

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío!!!  
  
3:45AM  
  
Ryuichi: Ne Tatsuha, me debes un helado na no da!  
  
Tatsuha: nani? Son las 3AM Ryuichi, no puedo ir por helado a esta hora, además necesito dormir, estoy muerto de cansancio.  
  
Ryuichi: -llorando- Ya no me quieres porque me estoy poniendo gordito verdad?  
  
Tatsuha: No, no es eso, además no estas gordito... aun.  
  
Ryuichi: -llorando aun mas fuerte, si eso es posible- Demuéstralo!  
  
Tatsuha: esta bien, iré por el helado!!! -Se levanta y sale de la casa en busca del dichoso helado, 5 horas mas tarde regresa.  
  
Ryuichi: Como tardaste, pensé que me habías abandonado na no da. Kumagoro iba ir a buscarte.  
  
Tatsuha: Lo siento pero las neverias no están abiertas a las 4AM, así que tuve que esperar.  
  
Ryuichi: Esta bien na no da. Pero ahora ya no quiero helado, se lo daré al bebé -comiéndose el helado- recuerda que aun me debes mi helado, este se lo comió el bebe.  
  
Tatsuha: = S  
  
20 días mas tarde, casi al final del segundo mes:  
  
Punto de vista de Tatsuha:  
  
Ryuichi a estado aumentando ligeramente de peso, su barriguita ha crecido y creo que se ve hermoso, ¿mira quien lo dice? Es raro de mi que diga esto pero así lo siento, tal vez porque se que es mi hijo el que lleva dentro, aun no lo se, pero cada día lo amo mas, me muero de ganas por ver a mi hijo o hija =)  
  
Punto de vista de Ryuichi:  
  
He aumentado TANTO de peso que temo que a Tatsuha le comience a parecer desagradable, he tratado de controlar eso pero no puedo!, aun así quiero a mi niñita!! ¿Niñita? Pues claro!, se que será niña!... digamos que es intuición!  
  
A dos días del tercer mes:  
  
Ryuichi y Tatsuha salieron a dar un paseo porque Ryuichi simplemente no puede estar quieto ni aun teniendo su barriguita.  
  
Ryuichi: Ta-chaaaaaan!!!!! Me duele!! -se quejó Ryu-chan mientras se dejaba caer sudando en una banca.  
  
Tatsuha: Que pasa Ryu-chan? - dijo Tatsuha mientras se inclinaba para ayudarle  
  
Ryuichi: no se, me siento muy mal! - se desmayó  
  
Tatsuha: oh por dios, el bebé! -Tatsuha llamó a una ambulancia en menos de 20 minutos Ryuichi estaba en cuidados intensivos en un hospital de Tokio. Tatsuha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no lo dejaban ver a Ryuichi y se moría de miedo. 30 minutos después llegaron Shuichi, Thoma y Yuki.  
  
Shuichi: Tatsuha-san! ¿Dónde esta Ryuichi? Tengo que verlo! -grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Shuichi.  
  
Tatsuha: ni siquiera yo he podido verlo, me estoy muriendo de nervios.  
  
Thoma: (con una mirada siniestra) seguramente hay algo que podemos hacer.  
  
Yuki: Tranquilo Thoma, si Tatsuha no puede ver a Ryuichi es por algo.  
  
En eso se acerco un doctor.  
  
Doctor: Sr. Uesugi, el Sr. Sakuma esta muy delicado, por ahora esta estable pero es probable que pierda su bebé. Lo seguiremos observando.  
  
Tatsuha: ¿Puedo verlo Doctor? -dijo Tatsuha casi desmayándose por la preocupación.  
  
Doctor: por ahora no, yo le avisaré cuando le sea posible recibir visitas; con su permiso. -El Doctor se fue dejando a Tatsuha con ganas de morir.  
  
Shuichi: -no dijo nada, solo se soltó llorando  
  
Yuki: Ya baka, no arreglas nada llorando -dijo mientras lo sacaba arrastrando del hospital  
  
Thoma: Tatsuha, se que debes estarte sintiendo muy mal, creeme que yo también, pero estoy seguro que Ryuichi va a estar bien, el es fuerte.  
  
Tatsuha: Y el bebé?  
  
Thoma: -suspiro- Se que el también lo estará..  
  
Continuara.  
  
Nota: ya que me preguntan como es que Ryuichi se embarazo.bueno. esto es gravitation!!! Todo se puede esperar! . Saludos y GRACIAS por los reviews!!! 


	3. Tercer mes

Tercer mes  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío. ni tampoco Tatsuha o Ryuichi por mas que quiera!  
  
Ryuichi duró una semana entera en el hospital, afortunadamente todo había pasado ahora, el bebé estaba bien y Ryuichi ya podía salir del hospital, Tatsuha moría de felicidad en el momento en que le dijeron que podrían irse a casa, el pobre había bajado como 4 kilos y se veía terrible, por su parte Ryuichi a pesar de haber estado enfermo se veía mas gordito. Cuando llegaron a casa todos sus amigos estaban ahí y habían planeado una fiesta ya que estaban muy felices de que Ryuichi y el bebé estuvieran bien, cuando todos se fueron la feliz pareja se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
Ryuichi: Te quiero na no da!  
  
Tatsuha: A que viene eso? Por favor no me digas que quieres un helado!  
  
Ryuichi: no es eso na no da. aunque no sería mala idea ^_^  
  
Tatsuha: no por favor!  
  
Ryuichi: Es broma. La verdad es que te lo digo porque es verdad, te quiero y te agradezco mucho que no te hayas separado ni un segundo de mi en el hospital, no se que hubiera hecho yo solo ahí.  
  
Tatsuha: no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto.  
  
Ryuichi se subió sobre Tatsuha y comenzó a besarlo en los labios, después le quitó la camisa de la pijama y comenzó a besar su pecho, sobra decir que Tatsuha estaba sorprendido por esa reacción, pero su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar de la misma manera ^_( sin embargo el cerebro de Tatsuha y aunque ustedes no lo crean, todavía funcionaba. mas o menos.  
  
Tatsuha: Ryuichi.yo. el bebé.oh por dios. que estoy diciendo?...  
  
Ryuichi: Nani?  
  
Tatsuha: No quiero hacerle daño al bebé, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor sobre evitar emociones fuertes y trabajo físico.  
  
Ryuichi: Pero yo quiero estar contigo.  
  
Tatsuha: Creeme Ryuichi yo también. (Abrazó a Ryuichi y besó su frente.)  
  
Ryuichi: Esta bien, buenas noches amor.  
  
Tatsuha: Buenas noches.  
  
A la semana siguiente Shuichi quería visitar a Ryuichi en compañía de Yuki:  
  
Shuichi: Vamos YUUUUUUUUKIIIII!  
  
Yuki: ya cállate baka!, me duele la cabeza solo de escucharte.  
  
Shuichi: que cruuuuuuuueeeeeeelllllll!!!!  
  
Yuki: si voy contigo te callas?  
  
Shuichi: si  
  
Yuki: Esta bien, iré contigo.  
  
Shuichi: yay!  
  
Yuki: espero que la idiotez no se pegue.  
  
Tatsuha abrió la puerta y al ver a Shuichi y Yuki se puso muy feliz ya que Ryuichi andaba demasiado.mmm. sentimental y él ya no podía mas.  
  
Shuichi: hola Tatsuha. ¿Dónde esta Ryuichi?  
  
Tatsuha: en la habitación, esta encerrado, dice que no lo quiero porque no lo dejé subirse a la rueda de la fortuna en el parque.  
  
Shuichi: queeeeee???????  
  
Tatsuha: si ya se, no se que le pasa.  
  
Shuichi: Tatsuha eres un malvado!!! Como se te ocurre tratar así a Ryuichi?? (Sale corriendo en busca de Ryuichi)  
  
Tatsuha: Pero.. (Viendo a Yuki)  
  
Yuki: a mi no me digas nada. (Entra y se sienta en el sillón buscando un cigarro)  
  
Tatsuha: ni se te ocurra.  
  
Yuki: te odio.  
  
Por otra parte Shuichi y Ryuichi se encontraban hablando de lo malo que era Tatsuha por no dejarlo pasear, pero después de dos horas de llorar y llorar Ryuichi se quedó dormido y Yuki se llevó arrastras a Shuichi ya que no soportaba un segundo mas sin fumar.  
  
. y así transcurrió el tercer mes, con Ryuichi todo sentimental y Tatsuha con los nervios de punta.  
  
Nota: ya se que mi forma de escribir no es muy buena que digamos, pero al menos hago el esfuerzo. Y también se que. ay bueno ya me callo! 


	4. Cuarto mes gomen, muy cortito!

Cuarto mes  
  
Disclaimer: Por favor, alguien regáleme los derechos de Tatsuha y Ryuichi!!  
  
Shuichi: Yuki, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
Yuki: Que quieres baka?  
  
Shuichi: Será mejor que te sientes Yuki, no quiero que te pase nada.  
  
Yuki: Ya dilo! -mirándolo feo-  
  
Shuichi: Estoy embarazado.  
  
Yuki: nani?  
  
3:46AM, Yuki despertó de su horrible pesadilla gritando tan fuerte que despertó a Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi: Que pasa Yuki?  
  
Yuki: Nada baka, solo una pesadilla, duérmete.  
  
En poco tiempo Shuichi dormía como un angelito, pero Yuki se vio incapaz de volver a dormir de los nervios que su sueño le había provocado; se levantó y fue a su estudio a escribir, pero poco tiempo después cayó dormido en el sofá.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Ryuichi: Por favor Tatsuha, ya son cuatro meses.  
  
Tatsuha: Nunca pensé decir esto, y menos a ti, pero no quiero hacer el amor, me siento mal, tengo nauseas.  
  
Ryuichi: Te doy nauseas Ta-chan? *casi llorando* Ya se que estoy gordito, pero te prometo que volveré a adelgazar.  
  
Tatsuha: No Ryuichi, no es eso, no se que me pasa, pero he estado vomitando demasiado, casi no puedo comer nada.  
  
Ryuichi: Tal vez tengas que ir con el doctor, es probable que tengas bichitos en tu barriguita Ta-chan! *dijo mientras frotaba la barriguita de Tatsuha*  
  
Tatsuha: Ayer le llame a Mika y dijo que era por una hormona que me transmites por medio de los besos o algo así.  
  
Ryuichi: Nani?... bueno, entonces tal vez sea mejor que no te bese, no quiero que te sigas sintiendo mal por mi culpa.  
  
Tatsuha: Tal vez sea buena idea intentarlo, pero no se si voy a soportarlo.  
  
Ryuichi: Intentémoslo na no da!  
  
15 segundos después.  
  
Tatsuha besaba a Ryuichi de una manera apasionada y casi le hacía el amor ahí mismo cuando de repente sonó un recordatorio en el celular de Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi: Lo siento.  
  
Tatsuha: ya que. =S  
  
Ryuichi: No me acordaba que hoy quede de ir con Noriko a comprar unas cosas para el bebé.  
  
Tatsuha: Esta bien, te espero, pero ten cuidado.  
  
Ryuichi: Claro! Nos vemos mas tarde na no da!  
  
Punto de vista de Tatsuha:  
  
Cuando Ryuichi se fue me senté en el sofá, la verdad estaba cansado, estos cuatro meses han sido muy difíciles, es mi primer hijo, así que me estoy esmerando en hacer todo lo mejor posible y quiero hacer feliz a Ryuichi. Dentro de poco podré saber el sexo de mi bebé, la verdad quisiera un niño a pesar de que Ryuichi dice que será niña, ya casi puedo verlo, un niño idéntico a mi Ryu-chan y todo un Don Juan como yo, la combinación perfecta. -Y así entre pensamientos y pensamientos Tatsuha se quedó dormido-  
  
Nota: Gomen, gomen! Se que de nuevo este capitulo esta muy corto, pero es que soy mala escritora, hehe.  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, en verdad es agradable saber que les ha gustado mi historia. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Siento mucho haberme olvidado por tanto tiempo de este fic… dos años! Pero es que en verdad lo olvide por completo y no lo hubiese recordado de no ser por un correo que me llego de una persona donde me decía que había leído este fic.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad prometo seguirlo, y espero terminarlo esta vez.

----------------

Quinto mes:

Tatsuha estaba sentado en una sala de espera de un hospital en Tokio, Ryuichi acababa de levantarse por una revista cuando sale una enfermera y pregunta por Uesugi-sama y Sakuma-sama. Tatsuha se levantó casi de un brinco, estaba muy impaciente y ya quería saber que sexo tendrá su bebé; por su parte Ryuichi hizo una exclamación de alegría y ambos siguieron a la enfermera.

En el consultorio del Dr:

Doctor: Sakuma-sama, por favor pongase esta bata y recuéstese en la camilla.

Ryuichi hizo lo que se le indico y se quedo acostado tranquilamente esperando a que el Doctor le dijera algo sobre su pequeño mientras que Tatsuha no se veía tan tranquilo.

Tatsuha: Y bien doctor?

Doctor: Es una niña

Ryuichi: Ves Tatsuha, te dije que sería niña na no da!

Tatsuha: No importa que sea niña, lo unico que me importa es que tenga tus ojos o y que NO se parezca a mi en la forma de ser.

Ryuichi: Porque Tatsuha?

Tatsuha: Quieres que nuestra pequeña deje de ser virgen a los 12 años?

Doctor: OO;;; en verdad no quisiera escuchar esto señores.

Ryuichi: OO; Tatsuha, yo no voy a tener una virgen, es niña na no da!

----- ------- ------

Nota: eso es todo por ahora, siento que sea TAN extremadamente corto, pero en verdad no tenía en mente adelantar nada… como dije antes, ni siquiera me acordaba de este fic. Gracias por su paciencia y perdón por la tardanza.

Danielle


	6. Quinto mes Continuación

Nota: Atención, este capitulo lo clasifico PG13 debido a una ocurrencia de Ryu en un baño de un restaurant, nada mayor. Hehehehe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 5 – Continuación.

Tatsuha: Quieres que nuestra pequeña deje de ser virgen a los 12 años?

Doctor: OO;;; en verdad no quisiera escuchar esto señores.

Ryuichi: OO; Tatsuha, yo no voy a tener una virgen, es niña na no da!

Tatsuha: Si pero me refiero a que va a perder su virginidad a los 12 años igual que yo si se parece a mi en el carácter.

Doctor: Señores, en verdad no quiero escucharlo

Ryuichi: aaahhhh ya entendí Ta-chan!

Tatsuha: En serio?

Ryuichi: No.

Tatsuha: --; Bueno, olvidemos eso. –Voltea a ver al doctor que tiene cara de incomodidad y se dirige a el - Doctor, hay algo mas que nos tenga que decir o ya nos podemos ir?

Doctor: No, es todo. Los espero el próximo mes sin falta. Recuerden que el Sr. Sakuma tiene que tomarse esto con calma y no hacer mucho ejercicio.

Tatsuha: Muchas gracias doctor. – Tatsuha se levanta y le ofrece su mano a Ryuichi para ayudarle a levantarse - Ven amor.

Ryuichi: Ok. Gracias! -Ryu toma la mano de Tatsuha y se deja guiar al estacionamiento del hospital, una vez dentro del carro y con Tatsuha al volante a punto de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, Ryu se lanza a los brazos de su novio y empieza a llorar.

Tatsuha: Que pasa mi amor, te sientes mal, quieres que vaya por el doctor? - El pobre estaba muy asustado por la reacción de Ryu.

Ryuichi: no es nada no da, es que estoy muy feliz por tener una pequeña. – Ryu se separa de Tat y se seca las lágrimas con las manos para después ofrecerle una hermosa sonrisa a su novio.

Tatsuha: Yo también estoy muy feliz mi amor, pero no me asustes de esa manera por favor. – El moreno se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Ryu.

Ryuichi se limita a sonreír y a abrazar fuerte a Kumagoro.

Tatsuha: Ryu, te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ryuichi: Mmm, quisiera comer comida italiana. Que opinas?

Tatsuha: Por mi esta bien aunque no se mucho de comida italiana. Tú me dices por donde ir.

Ryuichi: Esta bien no da, yo te guío.

En aproximadamente 20 minutos la pareja ya estaba en el interior de un elegante restaurant de comida italiana, sentados en un lugar privado al que Ryuichi tenía fácil acceso debido a su gran fama. En poco tiempo un mesero se acerca y toma sus órdenes, que por cierto ambas fueron dadas por Ryuichi ya que Tatsuha no entendía nada del menú.

Ryuichi: Ta-chan, no hemos pensado en que nombre le vamos a poner a nuestra pequeña, ¿Cuál sugieres?

Tatsuha: Nombre? No tengo idea, tal vez sea bueno consultar a Eiri sobre eso; de seguro el sabe muchos nombres por eso de que es escritor.

Ryuichi: Si! Y podré ver a Shu-chan no da! Yay!

Tatsuha: ; Ryuichi, recuerda que no puedes agitarte mucho amor, prométeme que no te pondrás a jugar con Shuichi. Es por el bien de la pequeña.

Ryuichi: VV lo prometo no da.

La comida pasó tranquilamente. Ya casi para irse Tatsuha se levanta al baño del lugar, fue entonces cuando a Ryuichi se le ocurre una gran idea. Fue detrás de Tatsuha sin que el se diera cuenta y cuando entró al baño cerró la puerta tras el, espero un poco a que Tatsuha saliera a lavarse las manos y entonces se acercó lentamente por detrás de el y lo abrazo, acercando sus labios al oído de Tatsuha murmuró un "te quiero" y mordió el lóbulo de su amante, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y movía su cadera para que Tatsuha pudiera sentir su erección.

Tatsuha: R...Ryuichi que estas haciendo?

Ryuichi: Trato de hacerte el amor, porque? –Las manos de Ryuichi bajaron hasta la entre pierna de Tatsuha y sintió su erección. - Y tal parece que tu cuerpo esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Tatsuha: No solo mi cuerpo esta de acuerdo contigo, pero sabes que no puedes agitarte de esa manera, además estamos en un restaurant, podríamos intentarlo tranquilamente en casa mas tarde si así lo quieres. – se separo de Ryuichi suavemente y le besó los labios.

Ryuichi: Esta bien, pero espero que no te eches para atrás.

Tatsuha: Creeme que te deseo mas que nunca, ya tenemos meses sin hacerlo y tengo toda esta tensión sexual dentro de mí…

Ryuichi: Genial, entonces esta noche será, por ahora vamos con tu hermano.

Tatsuha: Esta bien.

La pareja salio del restaurant, esta vez en camino a casa de Eiri y Shuichi. Cuando entraron lo primero que escucharon fue un grito de Eiri regañando a Shuichi por haber hecho una comida tan mala que lo hizo vomitar. Shuichi se disculpó con Eiri miles de veces hasta que Eiri se cansó y le dijo que mejor lo olvidara.

Poco después Shuichi y Ryuichi estaban en la sala viendo videos de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper; fue cuando Tatsuha aprovechó para tomar unas cervezas en el estudio de su hermano y hacerle una pregunta.

Tatsuha: Aniki, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Eiri: De que se trata ahora Tatsuha?

Tatsuha: Es que como eres escritor, quisiera saber si me puedes dar algunas opciones de nombres para nuestra pequeña.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, es todo. Quisiera que me escribieran reviews con nombres japoneses de niñas, el que me guste mas lo usaré para la pequeña de Ryu y Tatsuha


End file.
